


I-I'm to late...

by bili_bili



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (but i still can't spell lol), Angst with a Happy Ending, But not quite, I finally remebered how to tag lol, I suck at tagging, M/M, Soulmate AU, ends with fluff, you'll see what I mean in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: Jisung met his soulmate almost four months ago, well saw their face and heard their voice, but he still doesn't know who they are.Minho doesn't have a timer tattoo, but he has the ability to feel people's life forces, in other words, he can tell when people are sick.Once someone's timer reaches four months and they haven't bonded with their soulmate, they get sick, most die.What happens once Jisung's timer reaches four months?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo fwiends (or not idk) result of my insomnia which caused me to stay up to 3am multiple nights in a row.  
Anyway, I decided to leave it at a sad part, but don't worry there's an other chapter where all is resolved.

“Jiji?” Felix asked quietly, nudging Jisung’s side, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jisung said as he nodded, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Jisung glanced at the tattoo on his wrist, the timer now counting backwards, then nodded again, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Felix looked skeptical of Jisung’s answer, but accepted it nonetheless, then looked away and engaged in conversation with Hyunjin, one his soulmates.

Chan stared at them from across the table, obviously hearing the other’s thoughts, he didn’t have a tattoo, and people that don’t have a timer have some special ability supposed to help them find their soulmate, Chan’s was reading people’s thoughts.

Jisung didn’t quite know what Minho’s was, just the fact that he didn’t have a tattoo and always seemed to know first when someone was hurt, or doing something stupid, which is how Minho ended up pulling Jisung aside.

“Why aren’t you telling anyone?” Minho asked, keeping his voice low so other students passing them didn’t hear their conversation.

“W-what?” Jisung responded.

“Why aren’t you telling anyone that you’re dying?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Jisung. You know I don’t have a tattoo, right?”

Jisung nodded and Minho continued, “But you don’t know my ability, correct?”

Jisung nodded again, and, again, Minho continued, “I can tell when people are in pain, or when they do something that will put them in pain. Ji, I can tell your body is ready to give out.”

Jisung looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with his hyung.

“Why aren’t you telling anyone?” Minho asked again.

“I don’t want to burden them, there’s no way to avoid it anyway.” Jisung responded.

“What are you saying?”

“It’s been over three months since I met my soulmate, but I don’t know who they are. My body will give out once it’s been four months, I have just over a week.”

“What makes you say you won't find them?”

“Hyung, I’ve been searching for them since my tattoo started counting backwards, almost four months. Why should I expect to find them in my last week?”

“You never know, don’t lose hope, little squirrel.”

Jisung blushed as Minho pinched his cheeks while smiling brightly.

“I’ll try hyung.”

“Let’s get back they’re probably waiting for us, also I would suggest telling the others as soon as you can.”

“I think I’ll tell them this weekend, i-if you can help me, I-I’m not gonna be able to do this alone.”

“Of course. Now lets go, before Chan calls the military to come find us.”

Jisung busted out laughing and Minho joined in as they walked back to where the others were sitting.

~*~

_“Eomma?” Jisung asked. _

_“Yes, baby?” his mother responded. _

_“What happens if you don’t meet your soulmate? When your timer ends?”_

_“Well you know when your timer ends you’ll hear the first words your soulmate says to you, after you’ve seen their face. So if you don’t bond with your soulmate in four months, you get really sick, most people die.” _

_“What happens to the other soulmate?” _

_“After about a week after the first soulmate dies, the second starts to get sick, like the other did, just this time, death comes a lot quicker, considering the soul connection was severed once the first died.” _

~*~

Jisung glanced down at his tattoo.

**3:30:4:30**

He had approximately one day left, to do anything, he was going to die in a day.

Of all the conversations he’d had with his mother, he never expected that he would actually be a specimen of the knowledge she’d shared with him, he never expected to be dying because he hadn’t bonded with his soulmate after he’d met them.

“Sungie?” Hyunjin asked, waving a hand in front of his roommate’s face, “Are you ready for dinner?”

Jisung nodded, “Can everyone else come?”

“Sure! Why though?”

“Oh, I-I have something I need t-to talk to you guys about.”

Hyunjin nodded, then headed toward the front door as a knock sounded at their door, probably the pizza.

“I’ll have to order another pizza before we call them over though.” Hyunjin said pulling out his phone and calling the pizza place again.

Jisung stepped away and walked to his bedroom, where he called Minho, “Hey hyung. Would you mind coming a bit early?”

“Sure Sungie. I’ll see ya in a few.” Minho responded, then hung up.

A few minutes later, Minho appeared next to Jisung.

“How ya doing?” Minho asked.

“Not so hot.” Jisung responded, flopping back into his pillows.

“You sure you want to tell them tonight?”

“I’m sure. I might as well tell them sooner rather than later. Anyway, I have just over twenty four hours till I die, so it’s now or never.”

Felix appeared in the doorway, “Pizza’s here, now we’re just waiting on you two, and Chan hyung.”

Minho glanced at Jisung, but stood and followed Felix from the room, Jisung a few seconds after.

Once the three had gotten settled, Chan appeared from the bathroom and sat next to Woojin.

The boys held some idle conversations as the food was being passed around and Hyunjin got up to start a movie.

“I’ll be right back.” Jisung said, standing quickly from the couch and walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Minho waited anxiously, he’d sensed that Jisung’s heart was failing, earlier, when they’d been talking.

A loud crash rand throughout the apartment, Minho and Chan were the first people out of their seats and rushing toward the kitchen.

As soon as Minho saw Jisung he felt it crashing over him, it was happening now, Jisung was gonna die if they didn’t get him to a hospital, or find his soulmate.

“Wait. Min. You knew?” Chan questioned.

“Yeah, I kinda forced it out of him.” Minho responded, rushing to Jisung’s side to check if he was still breathing.

“Why didn’t you make him tell the others?” Chan asked as he stepped up beside Minho.

“He was gonna tell them tonight.”

Chan nodded and fell silent as the others appeared around them.

“What happened?” Changbin asked.

“He must have passed out.” Minho said, though he knew better, he knew why Jisung was lying on the floor barely breathing, and it hurt him that he could do nothing about it.

~*~

_“Are you family of Mrs. Lee?” the nurse asked as Minho tried to enter the room. _

_“Y-yes.” Minho responded, “H-how long does she have?” _

_“Less than twenty four hours. I’d suggest saying goodbye while you still can.” _

_“Th-thanks.” Minho ran his hands down his face and through his hair, his mother was dying, he could feel it, yet he could do nothing about it. _

_He knew that when she died, his father would follow soon after, that’s just how soulmates worked, that’s how it happened, soulmates couldn’t live without each other. _

_Hot tears flowed down his face as he tried desperately to not break down in the hallway of a hospital. _

_“Hey, why are you crying?” an unknown voice said from next to Minho. _

_“Why would someone be crying in a hospital?” Minho asked, his voice slightly angry. _

_“You’ve got a point there. What’s your name by the way?” _

_“M-Minho.” _

_“Nice to meet you Minho, I’m Chan.” _

_A hand was thrust in front of his face, Minho took it and looked up and the boy. _

_“You look familiar.” Minho said, “What school do you go to?” _

_“JCHS, what about you?” Chan asked. _

_“Same.”_

_ “Cool, maybe we could hang out sometime?” _

_“Sure.” _

~*~

“Are you family of Mr. Han?” the nurse asked.

“Yes.” Minho said, “How long does he have?”

“About sixteen hours. He’s conscious, if you want to talk to him.”

“Thanks.” Minho leaned against the wall, knowing beforehand, didn’t make it any less hard the fathom.

“Reminds you of something doesn’t it?” Chan said appearing beside Minho.

Minho smiled softly, “When we met.”

“I called my friend, to come help us. He has a rare ability, he can tell soul connections, especially when soulmates are within a specific distance of each other.”

“Are you suggesting that Jisung’s soulmate could be one of us?”

“It’s a possibility, and it’s the best we have.”

“Chan hyung?” Hyunjin asked poking his head from around the corner, “There’s someone here saying they need to talk to you.”

“Thanks, I’ll be there in a minute.” Chan responded.

As Chan walked away, Minho sank to the floor, what if one of them really was Jisung’s soulmates?

Would it be their fault he was dying?

What if he died before they could figure out who it was?

“Who’s your other friend?” someone asked, coming towards where Minho sat.

“Minho, he’s really close with Jisung, so this is hard for him.” Chan responded, “Hey Min! Come meet one of my best friends Seokjin.”

“Hi, I’m M-” Minho started but was cut off by Seokjin, “Minho?! Oh my God it’s been so long!”

“Wait, Jin?!”

Chan looked shocked for a second as the two embraced quickly, “I guess introductions won't be needed.”

“Anyway, let’s go see Jisung.” Jin said.

Minho fell silent, and his smile faltered.

“Yeah, we should do what we can as fast as possible.” Chan agreed after a moment.

~

“You have to leave.” the nurse said, rushing into the room as Jisung’s heart rate flat lined.

“But miss-” Seungmin started but was cut off by Chan pulling him from the room.

Minho appeared at the door as the others were leaving, Jin pulled him aside, “I think it’s you.”

“W-what?” Minho asked, “Me?”

“I felt the connection weaken when you left the room.”

“It’s me. Oh my god.”

“Wait! You can’t go in there!” a nurse called as Minho opened the door to Jisung’s room and stepped inside.

“I’m sorry sir but you can’t be in here.” a nearby nurse said, “Please leave.”

“I-I think I’m his soulmate.” Minho said.

The nurse’s eyes widened, “You’ve been here the whole time, how are just finding out?”

“I don’t have a tattoo, and Jisung couldn’t find his soulmate, me, _because_ I don’t.”

“How did you find out?”

“My friend, Jin, can sense soul connections.”

“Come with me.”

Minho looked down and followed, “-ber tenth, twenty nineteen. Place Haesung hospital, Seoul South Korea.”

The nurse whispered something to a doctor, who nodded and turned to the others, “Let's leave the two for a little while.” then walked from the room, the others soon following.

“Hey Jiji.” Minho whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize earlier. I probably could have done something.”

Minho took Jisung’s hand in his, “I’m so stupid for not realizing. I’ve been searching for you and you’ve right in front of my face the whole time. I guess I have to say goodbye now, god damn it this is hard. It was fun, having you as my best friend, and, it would’ve been amazing to have you as my soulmate. You’re so sweet, and funny, and I’m gonna miss your lame jokes and how you’re always finding something to mess around with Felix about."

Minho paused for a second, “I love you Jisungie, I’ll miss you.”

Minho brought Jisung’s hand to his cheek, smiling sadly as tears began dripping down his face, he pressed a light kiss to the back of his hand, feeling the warmth slowly leaving the younger’s body.

“Goodbye Sungie.” Minho whispered, before pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s lips, hoping that, wherever the younger was, he would understand, Minho had tried his best.

He sank back into his chair and let all his tears go, let them flow down his face like tiny little rivers as he held the younger’s hand to his chest, knowing he would never know what it would be like to feel the other actually holding his hand.

After a few minutes, Minho looked up at Jisung’s face, for possibly the last time as he wiped the last of his tears and placed a final kiss on the younger’s lips, then dropped the younger’s hand, laying softly by his side, whispering his final goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few moments after, the boy’s sitting in silence, the doctor walked in, “Good news or bad news first?”  
“Good news.” Felix breathed out.  
“He’s waking up.”  
“Okay, and bad news?” Woojin asked.  
“There might be some complications.”  
“What complications?” Chan asked, his voice worried.  
“In the process of the patient waking up, his soulmate might be injured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers!! I'm back (pretty quickly because what else can ya do with boring high school classes?) Anyway, this story turned out to be longer than I expected so here's the next chapter. I think the next chap is gonna be the ending, but I can never be too sure.

He sank back into his chair and let all his tears go, let them flow down his face like tiny little rivers as he held the younger’s hand to his chest, knowing he would never know what it would be like to feel the other actually holding his hand.

After a few minutes, Minho looked up at Jisung’s face, for possibly the last time as he wiped the last of his tears and placed a final kiss on the younger’s lips, then dropped the younger’s hand, laying softly by his side, whispering his final goodbyes.

He paused in his movements as he felt a familiar warmth glowing in his heart, he felt Jisung’s life force. 

He brushed it off, he was probably just imagining it, there was no way, just no possible way that Jisung could be even slightly alive, he’d been without oxygen for too long.

“Minho?” Chan said quietly, his life force joining Jisung’s, “Are you okay? Jin told me.”

Minho nodded, “If the stories are true, I’ll die within a few months. The severed soul connection will become too much for me.”

Chan was silent as the other’s filed into the room, and looking down, it was the perfect time for that, considering Jisung, one of their best friends, had just died.

“Minnie?” Felix asked quietly, “J-Jin said you’re Jisung’s soulmate. Are you really?”

Minho nodded, “I guess so. We can never be truly sure, since we can’t bond.”

“W-What’s gonna happen to you?” Jeongin asked, “I’ve heard stories where both soulmates die once one does. Is that gonna happen?”

Minho looked down, “I-if i really am his soulmate, then y-yeah. I’ll die within the next few months.”

He felt arms wrap around him as Woojin embraced him, tears in his eyes, “I-is there anyway to stop it?”

“I don’t think so.” Chan said, his voice surprisingly calm, though anyone could see how he really felt in his eyes, “Severed soul bonds can be too much, some people die the instant their soulmate dies.”

Woojin sighed, “Well, at least you still have time to say goodbye.”

No one else said anything, but everyone, including Minho, agreed with Woojin, it could've been different, he could’ve died the moment Jisung did.

“Excuse me, but you all have to leave.” A nurse said popping her head in, “Except for someone named Lee Minho. The doctor needs to speak to him.”

Everyone nodded and walked from the room, giving small, sad smiles to Minho.

“This hasn’t really happened before.” The doctor began, “But the only known way to bring him back the rest of the way is for you to stay near him, at all times.”

“Wait, the rest of the way? What do you mean?” Minho asked, his mind trying to fathom what the doctor had just said.

“When you sealed your connection and created a bond, it brought him back, only slightly though. He’ll be in a coma like state for a couple of months at most.”

“So I’m not going crazy.” Minho whispered, thinking about the life force he’d felt as he was saying goodbye to Jisung.

“Excuse me?” one of the nurses asked.

“I can feel people’s life forces.” Minho responded, “I thought is was going crazy when I felt Jisung’s.”

“Oh.”

“We can let your friends back in, and even fill them in, if you'd like.” the doctor said standing, “But before I go, make sure you stay in the same room at all times, having skin on skin contact as much as possible.”

Minho nodded, “Could you fill them in for me?”

The doctor nodded as she opened the door and stepped out, the nurses following.

Minho sighed, “I guess I did help you Sungie.”

~

Minho glanced around at the other’s, realizing he’d fallen asleep with Jisung’s hand in his, he noticed Felix was awake and staring at the blank wall, when he noticed Minho was awake, he turned his attention to the older.

“Hyung?” Felix asked quietly, “Is Ji gonna be okay? Are you gonna be okay?”

Minho nodded, “We’re gonna be okay. Don’t worry Fe.”

“But hyung, what if you aren’t? I’ll lose both of you!”

“Hey, hey, Felix. Calm down.” Hyunjin said sleepily from beside Feilx, “They’ll be fine. The doctor said so.”

Felix sighed, “Okay. I’m calm.”

Hyunjin sighed, he knew Felix really wasn’t calm, that he was holding everything in, to try to make the others happy.

~

Minho was shaken awake by Chan lightly tapping his shoulder, “We have to head to class now.” he whispered.

Minho started to get up, “You have to stay here. With Jisung.”

He sank back into his seat, “Oh, right. I forgot, I’m just a tiny bit tired.”

Chan chuckled, “Then maybe you should get a little more sleep.”

“I will hyung don’t worry. Also could you bring me some stuff from the dorm? I don’t want to stay in the same clothes, and I’d at least want my phone.”

“Of course Minnie.”

With that, they left, somewhat reluctantly, but still they left, with promises they’d be back.

~

Minho sighed and sank back into his chair, already bored out of his mind and it’d only been a couple hours.

Someone opened the door and Minho glanced up, Chan held up a bag and Minho’s phone, “My class got out early. The other’s will be here soon.”

“Thanks.” Minho said, rising from his chair, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He walked into the restroom a few feet to the left and disappeared through the door to change.

Chan watched him go with a sigh, “Ji, I hope you get better soon.” he whispered, taking the younger’s hand in his, “We all do. We miss you.”

Minho exited the bathroom and took his spot next to Jisung again, “Thanks hyung.”

“Yeah no problem Minnie.” Chan responded, “Do you need anything else? Like a book? Your homework possibly?”

“Oh shit, yeah, I probably do need my homework. Would you mind bringing it to me hyung?”

“Of course. You can’t leave to get it yourself anyway.”

“If I could leave would you make me?”

“Yes.”

“What if it was just me that was dying?”

“I’d still make you get it yourself.”

Minho gaped at Chan like he’d just killed his dog in front of him, honestly he wasn’t too far off.

“I’m just kidding.” Chan said, realizing the hurt look in Minho’s eyes and the way his lips pouted a little bit, “I’m sorry Minnie. Please don’t be mad at me?”

“Why would he be mad at you?” Felix asked walking into the room.

“I was joking with him.” Chan responded.

“What were you joking about that made him mad.”

Chan opened his mouth to speak, but Minho played a recording from his phone, “What if was just me that was dying?’ Minho’s voice came floating from the phone, ‘I’d still make you get it yourself.”

“Wait, you recorded it?” Chan asked, surprised.

“Yes. So I can blackmail you later.” Minho responded, grinning mischievously at the look of utter betrayal on Chan’s face.

~

Weeks passed and Jisung still showed no signs of waking up.

The boys were gathered around his room another day after school, Minho sleeping next Jisung, and the others having one of their normal conversations, well as normal as they could get, “Why’d you almost get suspended?” Felix laughed as Chan finished his sentence.

“Uhm…” Chan started and Woojin continued, “We got almost got caught making out in the hallways.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to respond when a rustling sound was heard from nearby, upon further investigation, it was Jisung’s bed.

Minho was still sleeping next to Jisung, who had begun writhing around, slowly, painfully as if trapped in a nightmare.

Chan shot out of his chair and pressed the call button, “What’s going on?” Seungmin asked as he appeared from the restroom.

“I don’t know.” Chan responded.

A few moments after, the boy’s sitting in silence, the doctor walked in, “Good news or bad news first?”

“Good news.” Felix breathed out.

“He’s waking up.”

“Okay, and bad news?” Woojin asked.

“There might be some complications.”

“What complications?” Chan asked, his voice worried.

“In the process of the patient waking up, his soulmate might be injured.”

“What?” Hyunjin questioned, his head shooting up.

“It’s not a new process, when one soulmate wakes up, they draw energy and life force from the other, sometimes, it’s too much for both, and their bodies give out.”

“And why didn’t you tell us this before?!” Chan exclaimed, trying to hold back, most likely from strangling the doctor.

“The soulmate wasn’t showing signs of weakening. He didn’t start showing them until this morning.”

“What are the signs?” Chan asked, anger subsiding.

“Sleeping excessively, not eating, barely moving. Typical things when someone gets sick. But it gets worse the closer the other is to waking up.”

“So you’re saying for Jisung to live, Minho has to die?” Jeogin asked.

The doctor nodded, “The connection will have been restored, but one soulmate will be able to live without the other.”

“Is it possible they  _ both _ will survive?” Felix questioned.

“Yes, though the patient will wake up first, the other will wake up within twenty four hours from a deep sleep, or not at all.”

“So if Minho doesn’t wake up within a day of Jisung, he’s dead?”

“As good as dead, he would never wake up, so it would be best to proclaim him dead.”

The others fell silent and the revelation, all fearing what the next few days would bring.

~

It had been a few hours since Jisung stopped moving, but his breathing was becoming more regular and natural, Minho on the other hand, seemed to be slipping further into unconsciousness, his breathing becoming shallow, like Jisung’s had been that morning.

“How long until he wakes up?” Chan asked the doctor, worry and fear present in his gaze.

“It’s hard to tell an exact time, but he should wake up in the next few hours, eight at most.” the doctor responded.

Chan sighed, “How is this affecting Minho?”

“He went downhill fast, but he’s barley becoming worse. Let me tell you though, he’s better than most would be at this point. I feel like he’ll make it out of this, both of them will.”

Chan nodded, “Thanks.”

The doctor glanced over at the bed, paused for a second, then made his way toward it, “He’s coming to consciousness.” he said, then turned to Chan, “Go to your friends, and know that none of you can be in the room.”

Chan nodded hesitantly, but left anyway, leaving the room to go find the others.

~

“He’s surfacing!” someone called as Jisung got back his first sense, hearing, “Not to much longer now.”

“How’s the other one doing?” Someone else asked from across the room.

“No better, but no worse.” another voice chimed in from the other side of Jisung.

“Keep an eye on him, there’s still time for him to get worse.”

Jisung’s hand twitched, “He’s moving, we’re almost there.”

“Breathing slowing, we’re losing this one!” someone called from across the room as more people rushed up next to Jisung’s side, he realized there was someone laying next to him.

He tried to turn his head and open his eyes, but he only got his head to loll to the side and his eyes barely cracked.

“He’s trying to open his eyes.” the person to the side of him observed, “Trying to look at the other patient.”

_ “Come on Jisung, keep trying.” _ a soft voice told him, it sounded like, “Binnie?” Jisung whispered.

“He spoke! He’s almost there!” a voice sounded from next to his head.

_ “Come on Jisung, you can do it. Open your eyes.” _

Jisung struggled, but with a few minutes of effort his eyes flew open and he glanced around.

“He’s awake!” someone called from the corner of his vision and he whipped his head toward them, a nurse.

“How’s the other doing?” the doctor asked, stepping toward the bed.

_ “Jisung, check on Minho.” _

“M-Minho?” Jisung whispered confused.

“Ah, yes. The other patient.” the doctor said.

“W-what happened?” Jisung’s voice was still soft and broken, but there nonetheless, he looked shocked when he saw Minho unconscious beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I'm pretty sure this is shitty, but still :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been twenty three hours.” The doctor said, Jisung barely comprehended what was being said, until the next sentence, “I don’t think he’s gonna wake up.”  
“Minho’ll pull through. I know he will.” Chan said, “He’ll push through, that’s how he is. He’ll make it.”  
“I’m just letting you know, it’ll give you more time to prepare if he doesn’t wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo my dear readers! Last chapter! I hope this was an enjoyable read! Anyway, I think imma take a break for a little while, i have a lot of shit going on in my life (most of it is temporary, it'll probably be over quickly) and I need to focus a tiny bit more on school (maybe so I don't fail my classes). Anyhoo, you came here to read the ending not listen to me (or read what I typed same difference) so I'll let ya read Chapter three, the final chapter of I-I'm to late..!!

“So, Minho h-hyung is my soulmate?” Jisung asked Chan as he continued staring at the elder, “Wha-wha? How?”

“Jin.” Chan responded simply.

“Jin?”

“I met him in high school. He can sense soul connections.”

“Oh.”

“What’s gonna happen to Minho?” Jisung asked after a moment of silence.

Chan was silent for a few seconds, “Depends on if he wakes up or not.”

“W-what do you mean?”

Chan sighed, “He might not wake up.”

“Why?”

“It took a big toll on him, when the soul connection was restored.”

Jisung was silent, Chan had purposefully left out the part that Minho wouldn’t wake up if it wasn’t within the next fourteen hours, he didn’t want to stress out or upset the younger.

“I’m tired.” Jisung said, relaxing back into his pillows, “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Go ahead.” Chan said, “You need it.”

“Yeah. This last few hours has been hard for me to fathom.”

Chan smiled sadly, “Go ahead and sleep Jiji.”

~

“It’s been over twenty three hours.” The doctor said, Jisung barely comprehended what was being said, until the next sentence, “I don’t think he’s gonna wake up.” Wait, Minho hyung might not wake up?

“Minho’ll pull through. I know he will.” Chan said, “He’ll push through, that’s how he is. He’ll make it.”

“I’m just letting you know, it’ll give you more time to prepare if he doesn’t wake up.”

Jisung felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, “Wha-who...” he whispered, as he looked over toward where Minho was laying, realizing he’d moved from the crumpled position that he’d been in since the night before and was now snuggling close to Jisung.

“Chan!” he called out, trying to keep his voice somewhat quiet considering he was in a hospital.

Jisung heard footsteps receding down the hall and saw Chan appearing at the door, “Whatcha need Sungie?”

“I think he’s waking up.” Jisung said.

“What?”

“He started cuddling me.” Jisung continued gesturing to his torso where Minho was clinging like a lost child.

Chan’s eyes widened, “Oh my god. I’m gonna wake up the others.”

Chan disappeared to the waiting room and Jisung glanced down at Minho, “Please wake up.” he whispered, “I need you to come back.”

The doctor appeared at the door, “I guess I was wrong.”

Jisung smiled, “Sometimes when people, or yourself, least expect you to make it you will.”

“God when’d you get so wise?” Woojin asked walking into the room, followed closely by Chan, Changbin, and Jeongin.

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, “Minho hyung told me that.”

Smile sad smiles spread across the room, “Anyway, where are the others?” Jisung asked.

“Oh, they’re still sleeping.” Jeongin responded, “They’ll probably wake up soon though.”

Jisung nodded and was about to respond, but his attention was drawn away by Minho wrapping his arms yet tighter around Jisung and snuggling closer to his side.

“He’ll be awake soon.” The doctor said.

“How do you know?” Changbin asked.

“Everyone cuddles with their soulmate before waking up, the ones that wake up that is.”

“Wha-why are you all staring at me?” Minho mumbled sleepily.

They gaped for a few seconds before Jisung exclaimed, “Minnie!”

“J-Jiji.” Minho asked, still sounding a little tired, but his shock and disbelief obvious in his voice and wide eyes.

Jisung smiled, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“W-why are you crying?” Minho asked confused.

He was only paying attention to Jisung, so he didn’t notice the others coming up behind him until they wrapped him in a giant hug.

“What’s going on?” Minho asked, still confused, everyone was so focused on Minho, they didn’t notice the doctor slip away.

“We could’ve lost you.” Woojin whispered.

“W-what are you talking about.”

They were silent for a little bit, until Felix walked in, still a little tired, and said, “Just before Sungie woke up you fell asleep, like deep asleep. The doctor was saying you wouldn’t wake up.”

Minho glanced around at his friends, realizing how much they’d been through in the past couple days.

“D-does Sungie know, I’m h-” Minho started, “My soulmate? Yes I know.” Jisung finished.

Minho stared at Jisung, a faint smile playing on both their lips.

“We’ll be in the waiting room if you guys need anything.” Chan said, following the others from the room, neither Minho nor Jisung graced him with a response.

“I can’t believe we never knew.” Minho said, still continuing to stare at Jisung, who was staring right back.

“Me neither. We’ve been looking for each other and we’ve been right in front of each other’s noses.” Jisung said back.

They smiled at each other, after a few moments of silence, Jisung asked, “Hyung, can I kiss you?”

Instead of speaking, Minho leaned closer to Jisung so their noses were touching, Jisung seemed to take the hint and closed the rest of the distance between them, brushing his lips against the elder’s.

This was the best feeling either had ever felt, that fact that they both could’ve died might have had something to do with it, their lips moving in perfect sync with each other, like they were meant to be together.

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together, and smiled, “That was amazing.” Jisung whispered.

Minho nodded his agreement, “Let’s do it again.” 

This time, Jisung leaned in closer to Minho and pressed their lips together, again feeling like this moment was perfect.

Soon, the pair was fast asleep cuddled close together with Chan and Woojin watching fondly from the chairs next to the bed.

“They’re so cute together.” Woojin whispered, laying his head on Chan’s shoulder.

Chan hummed in response and the two lapsed into silence as they began to drift off as well.

Soon, none of the boys were awake and the only sound that filled the room was the soft snores of the sleeping boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read this, though I'm sure it's absolute shit, it was fun to write! And apparently I'm good at writing angst, I just looked at the rest of my works, they all have something to do with angst, aaanyway, I'll possibly see y'all on my next work(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if this was somewhat a good read.


End file.
